


you and me and ice cream

by amosanguis



Series: soul-bond/soulmates AUs [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Words, Ice Cream, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: It’s been ten years since the man who had his words walked away.





	you and me and ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> A write-and-post to celebrate me buying PR2, so please forgive any mistakes.

-z-

 

Ten years.

It’s been ten years since the man who had his words walked away.

 

-

 

_How many toppings do you need?_

Jake scrapes his fingernails over the words that loom large and bold across his chest, relishes in the added pain – it’s sharp enough to override the core-deep _ache_ that comes with the distance between him and _him_.

 

-

 

“Well, ain’t this some shit?” Jake asks, a hand over his chest, rubbing at the letters burning under his shirt.

“Ain’t it just,” Nate says, taking a step closer – he’s rubbing at his letters himself, the ones that slant in wonderful blocky handwriting over the crests of his hips.

 

-

 

_Ice cream. Where’s the ice cream?_

Even when Jake is gone, Nate keeps track of where any ice cream can be found.

Just in case.

 

-

 

“I have to go,” Jake says.

Twenty-one shots still ring in their ears and Nate wants to scream, wants to cry, wants to beg, wants to do anything that’ll change Jake’s mind. And Jake’s looking at him like he’s waiting for Nate to do just that – but, for the first time in all their time together, Nate’s words are stuck in his throat.

Then Jake takes a ragged breath, says again, “I have to go,” and without even a goodbye kiss – he’s gone.

For ten years – Jake is just _gone_ and it _hurts_ and his words _burn_.

And when they’re finally together again – Nate finds Jake where he always knows he can: the kitchen, looking for ice cream.

They say their words again and, this time, Nate hopes that it sticks.

Then, through the smoke and the ash and the bodies, when Jake holds him close and breathes his name like a prayer, Nate thinks that it just might.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
